


Дождь

by ahoutoranoana



Category: Sengoku Basara, Sengoku Jidai | Sengoku Period RPF
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana





	Дождь

Летом даже в Осю становится слишком жарко: солнце ползет вверх, настроение Дракона – вниз, и все в округе начинают быть тише воды, потому что из нижнего положения Дракон взвивается намного легче и охотнее, в один миг напоминая зазевавшимся, что хоть он и тварь мифическая, а в родственниках имеет вполне конкретных змей. Только, в отличие от змей, и вреда от их мифических родственников бывает тоже... в мифических масштабах. В общем, смерть, разрушения, наряды на прополку баклажанов и прочие издержки подогретого Драконьего нрава заставляют челядинцев держать свое присутствие подальше от главного дома.  
И только один человек решается игнорировать Драконье недовольство столь же непреклонно, сколь и решительно.  
Наверное, потому, что и сам зовется драконом.

  
– Масамунэ-сама, это я, Кодзюро, – Катакура Кагэцуна, Правый Глаз хозяина Осю, вежливо испросил позволения, прежде чем войти. Разрешения ему не дали, но, тем не менее, это его не становило. – Масамунэ-сама, я по поводу письма к Оути.  
– Гоу ту хэлл. – Подставка под локоть полетела в сторону Правого Глаза удивительно метко, учитывая, что бросалась она: а) человеком лежащим, б) через плечо и в) исключительно на звук. Кодзюро перехватил ее в воздухе и аккуратно поставил рядом с собой. – Я не собираюсь выставлять себя дураком перед всеми соседями.  
– Масамунэ-сама...  
– Шат ап, Кодзюро. И дверь за собой можешь тоже шат. Разговор закончен.  
Катакура вздохнул. Он поелозил коленями по полу, перемещаясь в комнату, и действительно закрыл за собой дверь. Изнутри.  
Дракон, валяющийся на татами в беспардонно разъехавшемся нежно-голубом летнем косодэ, напрягся спиной.  
– А теперь прекратите капризничать и послушайте меня, Масамунэ-сама, – сказал Катакура негромко, но чуткий Драконий слух уловил громыхание где-то на востоке, со стороны гор Бато и Бэнтэн. – Ваше желание сохранить лицо абсолютно понятно. Садацуна – лжец и изменник, но он давал Вам клятву в присутствии множества людей и до сих пор не отказался от своих слов. Ежели сейчас Вы не соблюдете все необходимые формальности, лицо потеряете Вы, а не он. Более того, каждый день отсрочки дает Садацуне дополнительное время укрепиться. Я прошу Вас немедленно написать Оути и просить его прибыть в замок.  
Дракон сел рывком. Лицо его моментально сложилось в агрессивную маску.  
– Вот зе хэлл, Кодзюро? С каких это пор Осю волнуют тонкости этикета?!  
– С тех пор, как Вы изволили принять Оути в число своих людей.  
– Ха-а?!  
– Масамунэ-сама, – Катакура заговорил намеренно медленно, пытаясь погасить яростный поток, бьющий из единственного уцелевшего глаза господина, – Вы сами не раз говорили, что Осю – это, в первую очередь, люди. Нельзя изменять своим словам, даже если вас вынуждают к тому. Садацуна – предатель. Его надобно вывести на чистую воду и уже потом карать. Ваша репутация не должна быть запятнана из-за настолько низкого человека.  
– Моя репутация уже запятнана, ю си?! – рявкнул Дракон. – Этот ублюдок сидит у себя в замке и смеется надо мной! Я его порву к чертовой матери.  
– Вне всяких сомнений. После того, как его вина будет безоговорочно доказана.  
Дракон сощурился еще больше.  
– Ты защищаешь этого ублюдка, Кодзюро?   
– Ни в коей мере, Масамунэ-сама. Я просто спасаю Вашу репутацию от последствий необдуманных поступков. Напишите письмо.  
– Ноу.  
– Да.  
На востоке, чуть ближе и значительно северней, вновь загрохотало. Гроза шла на Ёнэдзаву, тучи поднимались над Комагатакэ и Курико, сталкивались с фронтом, летевшим с побережья, заворачивались в плотную пепельную воронку.   
Внезапно Катакура уступил.  
– Как Вам будет угодно, Масамунэ-сама, – сказал он и поклонился, складывая ладони перед собой аккуратным треугольником. – Тогда прошу Вас принять мою отставку.  
Дракон дернул углом рта. Гроза над Ёнэдзавой поигрывала молниями в раскаленном сухом небе.  
– Опять харакириться пойдешь?  
– Отнюдь, – руки Катакуры все еще лежали на полу, но вся фигура выражала намерение подняться, не дожидаясь слов господина. – Я давно понял, что Вы будете всячески препятствовать мне в этом. Угроза, которую невозможно выполнить, выглядит жалко, а угрожающий ею – смешно, посему позвольте мне уйти и найти себе нового господина. Вокруг множество честолюбивых даймё, которые не откажутся взять стратега к себе на службу. У Юкимуры-доно, к сожалению, есть наставник, но, говорят, Тёсокабэ Мототика неоднократно выказывал заинтересованность в моих талантах. К тому же, Сэтоути достаточно далеко, чтобы ваши интересы когда-либо столкнулись.  
– Ты чё, совсем охренел, Кодзюро? – Свистящий голос Масамунэ с легкостью перекрыл раскат грома, прокатившийся над самой крышей. Порывом ветра в момент выбило двери на веранду, перевернуло низкий письменный столик, взметнуло и разбросало по комнате деловые бумаги и личную переписку. Осколки воздушного колокольчика, сорванного с притолоки, рассыпались по галерее, как горстка мелких фарфоровых градин. – Ты мой! Ты давал мне клятву!.. – и осекся.  
Ветер, до этого грозивший разметать все поместье, внезапно стих. Катакура немного удивленно поднял голову – Масамунэ сидел, откинувшись на перевернутый столик, и широко ухмылялся.   
– Подловить меня хотел, ха? – спросил он, встретившись с вассалом взглядом. – «У Юкимуры-доно уже есть наставник». Кодзюро, говнюк, ты хотел подловить меня на ревности!   
Дракон хлопнул себя руками по бедрам и расхохотался.  
– Бгггг, наконец-то я дожил до времени, когда мой хани пытается заставить меня ревновать!  
Катакура неспешно уселся, разглаживая складки штанов, и произнес философски:  
– Ну, это была неплохая попытка. Я даже не ожидал, что Вы так легко проигнорируете намек на невозможность объединения Поднебесной под Вашим началом.  
– Экселлент, это было экселлент, Кодзюро, – отозвался Датэ, перебираясь к нему поближе. – Я никогда не думал, что ты будешь меня так ревновать!  
Катакура поперхнулся.  
– Масамунэ-сама! Прошу покорно меня простить, но это какая-то ошибка, я говорил совсем о другом!  
– Ха? У тебя тогда уши красные.  
– Вам показалось!.. Масамунэ-сама!  
Довольный Дракон опять лизнул своего вассала в покрасневшее ухо.  
– Кам он, Кодзюро, – произнес он, толкая Катакуру на заваленный бумагами пол. – Летс толк еще немного про то, кто кого не ревновал. И я даже напишу тебе то поганое письмо. Позже.  
  
Пропалывающие баклажаны крестьяне с печалью проводили взглядом расходящиеся в разные стороны тучи. Одна ушла к Сироиси и дальше на бескрайние просторы океана, другая рассосалась где-то в горах вокруг Ёнэдзавы. Дождь, похоже, собирался выпадать исключительно по расписанию.


End file.
